1. Field of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of printing of pre-packaged inserts and envelopes therefore. Folding and stuffing of media into envelopes is a major cost of mass mailings. Pre-packaged forms avoid the high labor cost of stuffing envelopes by providing media already positioned within the envelope and allowing impact printing which can print both the envelope and the insert simultaneously. Heretofore it has been impossible to provide a means for printing of the reverse sides of inserts within envelopes or reverse sides of front or back envelope sheets themselves.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Designs utilized for printing of pre-packaged mailing inserts and envelopes are shown in U.S. Pats. No. 1,623,366 issued to E. E. Strawn; U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,362 issued to A. G. F. Kurowski; U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,605 issued to W. C. Bohmert; U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,599 issued to R. V. Graves; U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,586 issued to W. E. Swift, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,616 issued to R. J. Copeland; U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,004 issued to E. Febvre; U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,704 issued to E. H. Gates, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,799 issued to D. J. Steidinger; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,816 issued to F. H. Neubauer.